moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?
thumb|258px ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? es una película estadounidense de 1988, dirigida por Robert Zemeckis y protagonizada por Bob Hoskins. Producida por Touchstone y Amblin Entertainment, la película combina a personajes reales con dibujos animados y para ello se invirtieron 70 millones de dólares. Es una de las más caras de la historia, pero sus ingresos fueron 150 millones de dólares en taquilla. Además, fue uno de los últimos trabajos de los actores de voz Mel Blanc y Mae Questel. Sinopsis En Los Ángeles de 1947, donde los dibujos animados viven con el resto del mundo, se comete un asesinato y el principal sospechoso es Roger Rabbit (Charles Freischner). El dibujo animado decide pedir ayuda al detective Eddie Valiant (Bob Hoskins) para demostrar su inocencia, pero éste se muestra reacio en un primer momento. Cuando descubre que detrás de todo está el cruel juez Doom (Christopher Lloyd) y sus comadrejas animadas, Roger Rabbit y Eddie unen sus fuerzas para desvelar la verdad. Argumento completo La película empieza con un cortometraje de Baby Herman que introduce el título de la película. En el corto Roger Rabbit es el encargado de cuidar a un bebé (más tarde se descubre que en realidad es un hombre mayor con aspecto de bebé), pero le suceden todo tipo de desastres. En un momento del corto podemos oír un “¡Corten!” y se nos muestra un plató de cine donde seres humanos de carne y hueso dirigen la actuación de las estrellas animadas. Ya fuera de plató, R. K. Maroon, el dueño de Maroon Cartoons, le dice al detective Eddie Valiant que sospecha que la causa de las continuas distracciones de su estrella, Roger Rabbit, la tiene su esposa, la mujer fatal Jessica Rabbit (voz original de Kathleen Turner y en las canciones de Amy Irving), por lo que le pide que obtenga pruebas de que dicha mujer no le conviene. Eddie obtiene pruebas de que Jessica estaría teniendo "relaciones" con Marvin Acme . Cuando más tarde Marvin Acme aparece asesinado, Roger Rabbit se convertirá en el principal sospechoso. La única persona que puede ayudar a Roger Rabbit a demostrar su inocencia es el detective Eddie Valiant; sin embargo éste odia a los dibujos desde que uno de ellos matara a su hermano tirándole un piano a la cabeza durante una investigación criminal rutinaria en Dibulliwood (“Toontown” en el idioma original, Dibujolandia en Hispanoamérica). Cuando Eddie encuentra a Roger escondido en su apartamento al principio se muestra renuente a colaborar, pero pronto se encuentra ocultando al conejo del Juez Doom del tribunal superior de justicia de Dibujolandia (Christopher Lloyd) y su patrulla de comadrejas. Mientras tanto la gigantesca Corporación Hoja Trebol -de propiedad de juez Doom- está conspirando para comprar la compañía de raíl interurbano Pacific Electric Railway y sustituir los raíles por autovías. Con Marvin Acme muerto y su testamento desaparecido, la ciudad de Dibujolandia corre el peligro de ser demolida para construir sobre ella una autovía. Eddie y Roger deben tratar de encontrar el Testamento de Marvin Acme, que presumiblemente da la propiedad de Dibujolandia a los dibus. El juez Doom también está buscando el testamento pero para poder destruirlo y asegurarse así de tener el control sobre la ciudad. Si algún dibujo se atreve a desafiar su autoridad no duda en someterlo al “baño” (derretidor en Hispanoamérica), una mezcla de su invención compuesta de acetona, benceno, y trementina, y que constituye la única manera segura de matar a un dibujo. Eddie acude al estudio de Maroon, el jefe de Roger, para tratar de limpiar el nombre de Roger; durante la charla, Maroon le revela que la Industria Hoja-Trebol quería comprar su estudio, pero solo si Acme aceptaba vender el suyo, sin embargo éste se rehusó, y la razón por la cual Maroon contrató a Valiant era para chantajear a Acme con las fotografía de él y Jessica. Pero ántes de que Maroon revelara más información, es baleado durante la charla. Pensando que el asesino es Jessica Rabbit, a la que ve corriendo por el estudio, Eddie decide ir a perseguirla a Dibujolandia, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver ahí desde la muerte de su hermano. Una vez ahí Eddie descubre que el verdadero asesino es el Juez Doom que tiene secuestrados a Roger y Jessica con intención de sumergirlos en el “baño”.”. En el clímax final de la película, que se desarrolla dentro de la fábrica Acme, el Juez Doom coloca a Roger y su esposa Jessica atados a una máquina que debe sumergirlos en un inmenso tanque con el líquido del “baño”. Llegados a este momento Doom revela su plan de utilizar dicha maquinaria para acabar con Dibujolandia. Para combatir a la guardia comadreja de Doom, Eddie, normalmente un aguafiestas, empieza a actuar como un payaso (lo cual no está del todo fuera de lugar, ya que previamente algunas fotografías de su despacho lo habían mostrado trabajando en un circo con su hermano) hasta que mata de risa a las comadrejas (al parecer otra forma de acabar con los dibus, o al menos con los dibus comadrejas, o bien que para acabar a los dibus para siempre deben ser sumergidos en el liquido baño, pero de otra manera tienen posibilidad de regresar como fantasmas dibus). Durante la batalla final de Eddie con Doom, una apisonadora pasa por encima de éste, pero después se infla a sí mismo con un tanque de aire para recuperar su forma, lo que revela que él también es un dibu. Doom entonces le confiesa a Eddie que no es un dibu cualquiera, sino el que asesinó a su hermano. Cuando parece que todo está perdido Eddie acciona una pistola lanza-puños que encuentra en una de las cajas de la fábrica y logra abrir el resorte del tanque, que desparrama todo el líquido del “baño” alcanzando al juez Doom, el cual muere derretido. Finalmente aparece el testamento de Marvin Acme (lo escribió en una hoja con "tinta que desaparecía y luego reaparecía" y después Roger había utilizado esa hoja "en blanco" para escribir a Jessica un poema de amor), el testamento otorga el control de la ciudad de Dibujolandia a las caricaturas, los cuales acaban la película cantando a coro "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!". Trastienda Las secuencias de acción real fueron dirigidas por Robert Zemeckis y filmadas sobre todo en los estudios de cine de Borehamwood en Hertfordshire, Inglaterra. Las secuencias animadas fueron dirigidas por Richard Williams y producidas en su estudio de la animación de Londres. La película fue interpretada por Bob Hoskins, Christopher Lloyd, Joanna Cassidy y la voz de Charles Fleischer. El guion fue adaptado por los guionistas Jeffrey Prize y Peter S. Seaman a partir de la novela de 1981 Who Censored Roger Rabbit? de Gary Wolf. La música fue compuesta por el perenne compositor de las películas de Zemeckis Alan Silvestri e interpretada por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Fue distribuida por Buena Vista Distribution a través de su filial Touchstone Pictures. La película carece de signo de interrogación en su título original (Who framed Roger Rabbit) debido a una superstición que asegura que las películas con signo de interrogación en su título no logran buenos resultados en taquilla. El argumento de la película está basado en una conspiración real realizada por la General Motors, la Chevron Corporation y Firestone que crearon un holding (National City Lines) para comprar y destruir la compañía de tranvías Los Ángeles Red Car Trolley en los 40 y 50. En la película el papel de la National City Lines lo realiza la ficticia "Cloverleaf Industries", propiedad del Juez Doom. Muchas escenas del film son un homenaje hacia la película de Roman Polanski Chinatown. Para rodar ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?, se utilizaron diferentes tipos de película y sensibilidad según la secuencia. Se construyó una nueva cámara de fibra de vidrio (Visaflex) e innumerables maquetas (una llegó a necesitar 20.000 ladrillos en miniatura) para solucionar los problemas de densidad, color, textura, grano, etc. Todos los dibujos de la película están pintados a mano sin animación por ordenador. Asimismo se añadieron efectos para lograr las sombras de los dibujos e iluminarlos para darles un aspecto tridimensional más realista. En un boceto anterior del guion, el Juez Doom revelaba que él había sido el que mató a la madre de Bambi, incidiendo así en su comportamiento sádico y cruel con respecto a sus compañeros dibus/caricaturescos. Sin embargo, Disney rechazó la idea pensando que sería ir demasiado lejos y que no convenía asustar a los espectadores más jóvenes más allá de lo necesario para la carga emocional de la película. En la novela gráfica Roger Rabbit: The Resurection of Doom, se desvela que el verdadero nombre de Doom era Baron von Rotten y que solía interpretar a villanos en viejos cortos de dibujos animados hasta que un día un golpe lo dejó inconsciente y al despertar se creyó un villano auténtico. Los títulos de crédito duran 10 minutos, los más largos que habían aparecido en una película hasta ese momento. Crítica Aunque los preestrenos de prueba fueron desastrosos, la película empezó con buenas críticas el 21 de junio de 1988. Los críticos estadounidenses Gene Siskel y Roger Ebert la incluyeron en su lista de películas favoritas de 1988. A pesar de que ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? está considerada como un clásico moderno, la película también ha tenido su parte de crítica. Muchas de ellas se refieren al tono inconsistente de la película, en donde se superponen a los chiflados personajes de los dibujos animados con elementos del cine negro. Aunque los productores intentaban conseguir una mezcla de los dos, mucha gente consideró que el tono de la película se desviaba demasiado como para identificarla correctamente como una película para niños o para adultos. Además, aunque el sexo y la violencia eran elementos habituales en la Edad de oro de la animación americana (1928 a 1960) el uso más evidente de dichos elementos en esta película, particularmente con respecto a los personajes de Jessica Rabbit (sexo) y el Juez Doom (violencia) hicieron sentirse incómodos a muchos padres poco acostumbrados a ver estos elementos en películas infantiles. El final de la película, en el que los personajes principales aparecen atados mientras una manguera trata de rociarles, fue acusado de poco imaginativo. Asimismo, también se acusó a la animación de presentar mucho movimiento superfluo. La película ganó cuatro Premios Óscar: Oscar a los mejores efectos visuales, Oscar al mejor sonido, Oscar al mejor montaje y un Oscar especial a Richard Williams por la “animación, dirección y creación de personajes animados”. La película recibió otras cuatro nominaciones. Se ha querido ver en Jessica Rabbit una mezcla de varias diosas del cine: La voz de Lauren Bacall (la grabación de voz es de Kathleen Turner, salvo las canciones), las piernas de Betty Grable, el torso y las nalgas de Marilyn Monroe, los ojos de Marlene Dietrich, los pechos de Jayne Mansfield, el pelo de Veronica Lake y una voz a la hora de cantar como la de Judy Garland (proporcionada por Amy Irving) y mucha gente la compara con Kim Basinger. Irónica y curiosamente, la película no gustó a Chuck Jones, el director mejor conocido por sus trabajos en la Warner Bros. Aunque él hizo el storyboard del duelo de pianos entre el Pato Donald y el Pato Lucas, encontró horrible el resultado final. Además le parecía que Richard Williams había estado demasiado supeditado a Robert Zemeckis. Herencia ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? está considerada como la chispa que encendió la mecha para el inicio de la más reciente época de la animación estadounidense. Este campo se había vuelto mediocre y trillado durante los años 70 y 80 hasta el punto de que incluso los gigantes del entorno como The Walt Disney Company estaban pensando en abandonar las producciones de animación importantes. Esta costosa película (coste de producción de 70 millones de dólares, una suma asombrosa en aquel momento) era un riesgo importante para la compañía que se resolvió maravillosamente. Esto alentó a otros estudios a zambullirse en el campo de la animación y hacerla aceptable para el público que iba al cine. Después de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?, el interés en la historia de la animación estalló, y leyendas en el campo como Tex Avery, Chuck Jones y Ralph Bakshi fueron vistos bajo una nueva luz y recibieron el prestigio y la aclamación del público por todo el mundo. La película ofreció los papeles principales de voz a dos actores de voz de dibujos animados legendarios: Mel Blanc (voces de Bugs Bunny, Pato Lucas, y del Gato Silvestre en un cameo de una línea) y Mae Questel (haciendo de Betty Boop). Blanc (que no tardaría en fallecer a la edad de 81 años) NO hizo la voz de Sam Bigotes en la película, debido a que en sus últimos años resultaba muy áspera para sus cuerdas vocales. También es interesante observar que a pesar de estar producida por la Disney, esta fue la primera (y hasta la fecha última) película en incorporar personajes animados de diversos estudios incluyendo: Universal, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Paramount, Republic Pictures, Turner Entertainment y Warner Bros. Esto permitió la primera aparición en un mismo plano de Bugs Bunny y Mickey Mouse. Disney y Warner Bros establecieron que, por contrato, tanto Mickey Mouse como Bugs Bunny tendrían exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo en pantalla y el mismo número de palabras de diálogo, razón por la cual aparecen juntos en una escena en la que Eddie cae de un rascacielos. A pesar de esto una toma de una fracción de segundo más de Bugs Bunny puede verse antes de cambiar a la escena del coche rojo, esto puede explicarse ya que en la escena del paracaídas Mickey aparece primero en pantalla que Bugs. También la escena del bar clandestino ofrece el primer y único encuentro del Pato Donald y el Pato Lucas que realizan un duelo de pianos. También se produjeron tres cortos de Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit y Baby Herman. Estos cortos fueron emitidos antes de algunas películas de Touchstone/Disney en un intento de revivir los cortos de dibujos animados como parte de la experiencia de ir al cine. Estos cortos se emitieron antes de las películas Cariño, he agrandado al niño", Dick Tracy y En un lugar lejano. Fueron lanzados en video en 1996 con el título de Lo mejor de Roger Rabbit y se incluyeron en la edición en DVD de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?. En 1991 se empezó a diseñar una nueva “tierra” en Disneylandia en el parque de Anaheim, California, completamente basada en el “Dibujolandia” (Toonsville) de la película. Mickey's Toontown, fue inaugurada entre aplausos en 1993 y generó “Toontown” (sin el prefijo “Mickey´s”) en Tokio Disneyland en Japón. Además tanto en el parque californiano como en el japonés hay una atracción basada en las aventuras de Roger Rabbit llamada Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. Se pueden establecer algunos paralelismos entre esta película y la trilogía posterior de Zemeckis "Back to the Future". Por ejemplo la escena en la que las comadrejas están persiguiendo a Roger y Eddie en Benny, el taxi acaba con las comadrejas estrellándose contra un camión, es muy similar a otra escena de Regreso al Futuro en la que Marty persigue a Biff en su aeromonopatín hasta que chocan con un camión de estiércol. Además el mismo mecanismo usado para Benny el taxi es usado con Marty en "Regreso al futuro III" cuando éste es arrastrado por un caballo. Detalles ocultos Algunos “Huevos de Pascua” (detalles ocultos) fueron escondidos por los animadores en la película. Aunque no era posible percibirlos en el formato VHS sí era posible verlos en aparatos de mayor calidad de imagen como los Laser disc. Entre ellos se incluye el número de teléfono de uno de los jefes de Disney, Michael Eisner. Además después del accidente nocturno de Bennie el taxi hay dos “frames” de dos segundos cada uno en los que se puede ver la entrepierna de Jessica Rabbit. Una breve escena en la que Baby Herman hace un gesto obsceno a una mujer (humana) fue retocada tras la primera edición en DVD, pero puede ser vista en las ediciones en VHS, Laser disc y algunos DVD. Gary Wolf, autor de la novela original Who censored Roger Rabbit? ha sido correspondido por muchos fans a través de cartas y de Internet con recopilaciones de detalles ocultos en la película y en los cortos de Roger Rabbit. Él proporciona copias de esta lista a cualquiera que lo solicita. Además Gary Wolf también demandó a Disney en 2001 con motivo de ganancias sin pagar derivadas de la película. Anacronismos ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? transcurre en Hollywood en 1947; sin embargo es fácil detectar algunos anacronismos. Por ejemplo muchos personajes, especialmente los de la Warner Bros., tienen un aspecto que corresponde a una época anterior a esa fecha. (Notablemente el aspecto de Bugs Bunny que aparece en la película había dejado de ser utilizado en 1943) Sin embargo podría ser que fueran “dibus/caricaturas” retirados, pero que todavía estuvieran por allí. Por otro lado, también aparecen varios personajes que fueron creados después de 1947, por ejemplo El Coyote y el Correcaminosque aparecen porque eran los dibujos animados favoritos del director Robert Zemeckis. Sin embargo esto puede ser explicado si partimos de la premisa de que los dibus/caricaturas son seres que existen independientemente de los humanos, por lo que podría ser que estuvieran allí aunque aún no hubieran comenzado a rodar ninguna película. Hay algunos anacronismos que no pueden ser tan fácilmente explicados por esta premisa. Por ejemplo en la escena en la que el Juez Doom dice en el bar que hay una recompensa por un conejo, uno de los clientes dice “sí, he visto un conejo”. Entonces se da la vuelta y dice al aire “Di hola, Harvey”. Muchos creen que esto hace referencia a la película Harvey de James Stewart, y que por la tanto sería un anacronismo ya que la película se estrenó en 1950 y la acción de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? transcurre en 1947. Sin embargo había una obra de teatro también llamada Harvey con el mismo argumento estrenada en Broadway en 1944 a la cual este cliente podría referirse. Sin embargo cabría preguntarse si él y los clientes del bar que siguen la broma son la clase de gente que acude al teatro, o cómo podrían haber ido de Los Ángeles a Broadway. Otro error que no puede ser justificado es que en la escena en que Roger y Eddie van al cine emiten el corto de Goofy Goofy Gimnastics que no se estrenó hasta 1949. En la última línea de la película Porky parece descubrir su famoso tartamudeo “Esto es todo amigos”, sin embargo esto ya aparecía en los cortos de Warner Bros antes de 1945. Con respecto a estos errores el guionista Peter Reaman dijo que la película era un homenaje, no una historia de la animación, lo que explica que dichos anacronismos fueran pasados por alto. Personajes * Eddie Valiant (principal humano) * Roger Rabbit (principal dibujo animado) * Jessica Rabbit * Benny el taxi * Juez Doom * La dibujo Patrulla (o La Patrulla Animada o comadrejas) * Dolores * Marvin Acme * Baby Herman Elenco Galería Boywithrogerrabbit.jpg 06762-4.jpg jessica.jpg l_96438_21da118b.jpg roger rabbit1.jpg rogerinthedesk.jpg rogerrabbit jessica entice.jpg rogerrabbithandcuffs.jpg tumblr_ll84f1JKDZ1qhcrb0o1_500.jpg Who-Framed-Roger-Rabbit-1.jpg Referencias * "Behind the Ears: The True Story of Roger Rabbit". (2003). Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Vista Series DVD. Burbank: Buena Vista Home Video. * Gray, Milton (1991). Cartoon Animation: Introduction to a Career. Lion's Den Publications. ISBN 0-9628444-5-4. * Chuck Jones Conversations. Edited by Maureen Furniss. University Press of Mississippi. ISBN 1-57806-729-4. Véase también * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (videojuego de 1989) * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (videojuego de 1991) * Toontown Online * Disneylandia * Disney World Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Touchstone Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1988 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Robert Zemeckis Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar